


Without Instruction

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 18:17:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 16 April 2012 in response to <a href="http://celandineb.livejournal.com/profile">celandineb</a>'s prompt of <i>Charlie/Kingsley: twelve, plain, manual</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Without Instruction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Celandine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/gifts).



> Written on 16 April 2012 in response to [celandineb](http://celandineb.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Charlie/Kingsley: twelve, plain, manual_.

Charlie is stretched as far as he can take it on the bed, which had been, before Kings arrived, much shorter. His skin is tingling, his balls are tight, and his cock's as hard as it's ever been as he tries to name the thirteen uses for dragon's blood.

"That's only twelve," Kings says, from his position by the hearth. 

He turns a page in the book he's reading, at least, the one that Charlie hopes he's only _pretending_ to read, and sighs.

"It's plain you don't want me to touch you, Charles."

Charlie's mind blanks, washing away even a hint of the thirteenth use.

"Pity, that," murmurs Kings.

Charlie's cock throbs, and desperate enough to go the cheeky but charming route, he speaks. "But sir, there's nothing in the handler's manual about the uses of—"

 _Tsk!_

_Oh, fuck_ , thinks Charlie.

"Where's your discipline, man?" Kings asks . . . turning another page.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know: canonically, there are only 12 uses of dragon's blood—but Kingsley's made Charlie forget that. ;)


End file.
